


Apples Mean "I Love You" For Emotionally Stunted Buildings.

by LadyDrace



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Love Confessions, Making Out, Pete is a "cock"block, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:35:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That finale didn't happen. Nope. It was all a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apples Mean "I Love You" For Emotionally Stunted Buildings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a love note for the lovely [dreadofapen](http://dreadofapen.tumblr.com/), AKA the Wrench Wench, who has made me more sad than ever that all the great people I meet live so far away. *blows kiss*
> 
> Not betaed.

“Pete? _Really_?” Helena huffs, but she's smiling, and Myka bumps hips with her.

 

“Shut up, it's not like it was real. And you can't talk, okay? _Giselle_?”

 

“That's different. I wasn't living this mass fantasy with the rest of you, so maybe I should be asking _you_ about Giselle.”

 

Myka makes a small noise of frustration, and smacks the fritzing display for the artifact she's checking for inventory until it clears up, and she can move on to the next. “Or maybe you should be asking the _warehouse_ , since apparently that's who wanted _attention_ and decided to _play house with the defenseless humans for twenty four hours!_ ” she yells at the ceiling, and has to duck when a half-eaten apple almost hits her in the face.

 

“Love you too!” Myka shouts grumpily and scoffs. “We don't talk about feelings around here, _nooo_ , we just put people through non-consensual dream scenarios and throw apples at them,” she mutters.

 

Helena laughs quietly, and follows as Myka makes her way down the row, ticking off boxes on her tablet as she confirms that artifacts are where they're supposed to be after the latest crisis.

 

“ _I_ can talk about feelings if you'd like,” Helena offers, and Myka tries and fails to hide her smile.

 

“Oh, really? What kinds of feelings, specifically?” Tick. Check. Tick.

 

Myka sees Helena's shrug out of the corner of her eye. “Oh, you know. Feelings like the ones that make you think of someone constantly. Even when they're right beside you. _Especially..._ when they're right beside you.”

Check. Tick. Myka's cheeks feel hot now.

 

“I see. Anything else?”

 

A warm hand settles on the small of her back, and she pauses to lean into it before forcing herself to move on. Check, tick, check, tick.

 

“Plenty. A multitude of different ones, in fact.”

 

“...like?”

 

“Like... adoration. Affection. Attraction. I'm going alphabetically, in case you hadn't noticed.”

 

“I had, actually,” Myka says breezily, but the smile on her face is there to stay. “But I don't think we have time to go through all twenty six letters today, so... if you could give me the highlights?” Check. Tick. Check...

 

Myka's hand stutters to a halt on the tablet as slender arms wind around her middle, and Helena nuzzles her nape, nudging the messy ponytail aside with her cheek.

 

“Oh, believe me, I have several personal favorites.” A hint of teeth on her skin, and Myka shakily puts the tablet down on the nearest shelf. “Oh?”

 

“Indeed.”

 

Helena coaxes Myka to turn around, and slides a hand up to cradle her skull, bringing her head down lower, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. “There's... admiration,” Helena breathes into the kiss. “Respect. Passion.”

 

Myka feels her knees go watery when Helena's thigh nestles between her own, and they get impossibly closer.

 

“And... my current favorite, I confess... _lust_.”

 

This is really not the time or the place, but Myka just spent twenty four hours in a dream where nothing made sense, and she needs this. Needs to feel that it's real. That this is something she won't wake up from, and she whimpers into the kiss, and winds her arms around Helena's shoulders.

 

“That, uh,” Myka gasps. “That might be my favorite too. Except... maybe I like another one better.”

 

“Is that so?” Helena says low and soft, nipping at Myka's chin and burying confident fingers in her untamed curls, hairband dropping to the floor. “And which one might that be?”

 

“Love.”

 

Helena pulls away for a moment, eyes soft, smile tiny and pleased. “You pose a very convincing argument,” she whispers and reaches up for another, slower kiss. “I bow to your superior wisdom. We are in perfect agreement.”

 

Myka couldn't ask for a more direct admission, and the soft kisses quickly deepen, and are joined by frantic tangling of limbs, desperate touches and helpless undulating before long.

 

“That is... disturbingly hot,” comes a _very_ unwelcome voice, and Myka whirls around to glare at Pete, which of course only makes him grin. _Asshole_. “Oh, please, don't mind me, ladies, feel free to carry on - _woah!_ ”

 

He backs away with his hands up, and Myka laughs helplessly as Helena traces his movements with the Tesla until he's well out of range.

 

“How does he always find us?!” Myka groans, and Helena sheaths the gun again.

 

“I have no idea. Obviously it's quite a talent.” She turns heated eyes on Myka, and tucks a few curls behind her ear. “However, it might in fact have been timely. You are, after all, at work.”

 

She pulls away, and Myka huffs with frustration. “I hate it when you're right.”

 

“Perhaps. But let's see how well that hate holds up later in your room,” Helena purrs, and leaves with a last kiss to Myka's surprise-slack lips.

 

“Uhh... okay then!” she calls stupidly, because apparently spending time with Pete kills brain cells at an alarming rate. She used to be smoother, honestly!

 

She picks up the tablet, takes a moment to despair at the endless row she has to go through, and then gets on with it. The sooner she gets done, the sooner she can get back to the bed and breakfast and finish what they started.

 

End.

 


End file.
